da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Nowe
Appearance Ragged Hair, that occassionaily blocks the sight of our fair skinned, purple eyed mage. He dons a tan exterior robe, with a creamy neck collar, that for the most part is worn opened revealing his refugee outfit, where he donned a brown leather vest over a tight dark shirt. His brown pants were rather regular except for light yellow knee pads, all held up by a simple belt. His boots soles and heel were reinforced with metal, to make them last longer, and were rather large for his small feet. His gloves also had metal adorned in them, where his knuckles were, in the event his staff was out of reach. Personality Tends to be care-free and does things on a whimsy. He contemplates things a lot and mainly doesn’t dedicate himself to a goal, since he’s lazy and doesn’t think he’s all that important. Friendship-Wise he’ll end up believing in himself more and working harder to get things done. Rivalry-Wise he shapes up and finally decides to make a choice on his stances and make a difference. Biography Lived at Redcliffe with his other older brother Caim, and their parents sheltered the two of them, despite their signs of being mages. Their parents even hired an apostate tutor. Eventually the family’s sheltering cost them, and Caim showed signs of wishing to make a pact with a demon to improve their the families's life. However Nowe managed to kill his brother before harm was done, but he was left gravely hurt from his brother's maigc, a scorched scar marking his chest. The parents turned him over to a healer, and then to the Circle fearing they couldn’t stop Nowe if he became an abomination. Thus at the age of eight, he was cut off from his family, and emotionally torn. He was relatively quiet in the Circle, and didn’t stand out much besides his talents with hexes and glyphs, isolating himself from the other mages. Loathing the tower, he imagined days filled with freedom and more. When the Circle became filled with Abominations, Nowe managed to escape the tower early using his glyphs. This left him with time to reflect on his future. Any and all mages he knew and respected were left at the hands of Uldred or had turned. Forcing himself to believe they were a lost cause, he fled the Blight’s path and took a boat to Antiva and started to move south to Kirkwall to hear more rumors about his former home. Learning of all the refuges and that the templars had a big influence here, Nowe managed to arrange himself into a profitable position; he knew many of the mages from the Ferelden Circle, who had hidden with the other refugees. He had extended this information to a new friend, who he shared the profits with. But his greedy friend sold him out, and he was quickly captured. With his Harrowing long since passed, Nowe seeks to raise himself to higher ranks with the Circle, to have some sway over the Templars if any, just to avoid the wrath of any mages he may have had a hand putting in there. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans